


Jim Moriarty, the Poet Psychopath

by Cherikella



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, mormor, poetry?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem-shaped thingy written by Jim Moriarty, a poet, a psychopath and a lover, for the love of his life Sebastian Moran.</p><p>After Moriarty's death, a notebook in his writing was found. And apparently, there was more to him than met the eye. The man was a poet and here is the only copy of his works.<br/>Hope you enjoy them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss of Death ((by Jim Moriarty, a poet, a psychopath and a lover))

I saw him there  
Tall, blonde and fair  
His blue eyes sparkling in the sun  
My heart - like wounded with a gun.  
  
A moment passes by  
I can't avert my eye  
And then my heart starts beating faster  
Oh, dear, what a horrible disaster!  
He looks at me but then  
Gives a chuckle once again.  
  
I start to stare  
I no longer care  
All I see is him  
Well, Sir, you've won a Jim.  
  
If he asks me for my heart  
I'll gladly with it part  
If he feeds it to the ducks  
I won't protest, I give no... bucks  
  
My happiness is in thy hand  
My lovely, dearest, sweetest friend  
He smiles again, he loves me too  
I know I must be blessed with you  
  
A smile, a touch, a sigh, a kiss  
So this is what it feels, real bliss!  
Little did I know of that  
His kisses were the Kiss of Death.   
  
As I am looking in his eyes  
I hear his muffled cries  
I smile and in the face of Death  
I know that I have no regret.   
  
Thy love was worth a dozen deaths  
Thy love was more fulfilling than a million breaths.


	2. Y O U

I used to have a heart  
I know, what a laugh!  
A psychopath falling apart  
You just wanna kill him with a gaff

 

Surprise! My heart was big  
It contained so many things  
Every memory, every figg  
It made me fly, it gave me wings

 

One day I realized  
All of that is gone  
And there I was, all mesmerized  
Turned upside down

 

No heart, no mind, no head  
They all just disappeared  
Are they now all dead?  
It seems there's only you, weird...

 

Why, I keep asking, do I feel this pain inside?  
Oh, it gets sharper when you’re not by my side  
This feeling gets stronger each day  
Only your presence makes the pain go away

 

I used to be a psychopath with a heart  
A man who uses blood as art  
I’m heartless now, I know it’s true  
Because my heart is gone, I gave the thing to you


	3. Bring Me Back from the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim sings this to Sebby in a dream, trying to inspire him to bring him back for Season 4. Somehow I imagine the melody from Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. But you're free to make your own melody :)

You're gonna cry when I die  
You're gonna be so sad  
You're gonna find a way  
To bring me back from the dead.  
You're gonna walk the earth  
You're gonna eat the dirt  
But you will bring me back from the dead.  
  
It's true I blew up my brains  
It's true I died on that roof  
I may have caused you pains  
But now's the time to prove  
How much you love me so  
How far you're willing to go  
To bring me back from the dead again  
  
There's a magical bullet  
That makes you live instead  
Take the trigger and pull it  
Or else I'll end up still dead  
Be brave and strong if you must  
Or else just bite the dust  
 I know you miss me so aim at my head.  
  
Once the bullet is there  
It's gonna stop the blood  
All damage it will repair  
It's gonna clear up the mud   
It will start to heal  
Don't worry, I'll pay the bill  
And my arms will hold you tight once again


	4. Nothing Matters Without You

I opened my eyes  
You weren’t there  
I looked up in the skies  
I only found air.  
                                
The bright and sunny day  
To me looks grim and dark and silent  
They took my sunshine away  
And now I’m sad, depressed and violent.  
   
I can’t put on the smile again  
I can’t pretend I’m fine  
Inside me there is sour pain  
Without you to shine.  
   
Why do I need life  
When there’s no you to make it sweet?  
Why do I need a heart  
When there’s no reason for it to beat?


	5. Kingdom of Boredom ((or an Ode to the Bored))

Time is slow  
The world's asleep  
No place to go  
No joy to keep  
  
The game is over  
The fun is gone  
The mind is sober  
But the heart is numb  
  
Oh, boring day  
You take my spark away  
With each following breath  
I feel I'm nearing my death


	6. A MorMor Poem

Bored, lonely and mad  
A million voices in his head  
He plays a game of madness  
To defeat the sadness  
In his heart.

Once honoured and respected  
Now rejected and neglected  
He pulls a trigger at command  
He shoots a target with one hand  
An artist in his own art.

A life of crazy schemes  
Full of delusional dreams  
Ready to die at any time  
Ready to say it’s all fine  
As long as they’re never apart.


	7. Every Time I Look At You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally inspired by Cherik ♥  
> 

I kinda miss us  
I kinda want you back for real  
I kinda want to have you near me  
I kinda love you still…


	8. The Johnlock Poem or I bet Moriarty writes fanfiction too

So there's Sherlock and there's John  
And they can never make you yawn  
There's mystery and action  
There's adventures and perfection.  
  
They solve crimes and they are clever  
They're also best friends ever...  
But right before the end...  
Did you see that, my friend?  
I could swear they had a moment  
It's right there, you can't ignore it!  
  
"An epic story", you say,  
"Don't you dare make it gay!  
They're close, but it's platonic"  
I hear your voice, sardonic.  
  
But OMG! Look how John blushes  
When Sherlock talks about ashes...  
There's that look in Sherlock's eyes again...  
There's that smile that John can't contain...  
  
They'd do whatever it would take   
For one another's sake  
Then fighting like an old married couple  
Oh, guys, that's not really subtle!  
  
From one another you can't stay away  
And what's with all the touching anyway!?  
They're gonna kiss, I know it!   
And then.... and then! end credits. Darn it!  
  
Luckily there's fanfiction  
To voice the truth  
That writers and producers  
Want to mute  
  
Look how John glows!   
Right in Moffat's nose!  
Ha!   
Because we all can see it's real  
And it happened after Baskerville...  
  
You may not want us to know  
But what you don't wanna show  
We find it all and more in FANFICTION!


	9. Living in a World of Goldfish ((A couple of notes by Mycroft Holmes))

I follow duties every day  
All the world is in my hands  
There's no getting away  
And Sherlock must wear his pants!

Caring only brings you pain  
No one's there to share it  
It's so simple and plain  
You have to accept it.

I feel nothing in my heart  
Everybody is so boring  
I'm glad that I'm smart  
But it's all so slow and annoying.

Because I'm living in a world of goldfish!

 

((And woah that fanart! Well done, person who made this!))


	10. A Deal With Rumplestiltskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by OUAT's Rumple the Dark One in the Enchanted forest but it kinda could work for Moriarty too ;)

When you look around and think  
Oh, my God, I'm gonna sink  
I'm in trouble; is there a way out?

When you're sad and mad and crazy  
And you're desperate and you're lazy  
What you need is Rumple, known as Mr. Gold

I own magic, I own wonder  
I make sun and I make thunder  
I am all there is in this Enchanted land

I make everybody sigh  
I make them happy, make them cry  
I am the one and only leader of the band

Make a deal with me and hope  
Not to fall down on that slope  
If you get hurt it's all your own fault

I just gave you what you want  
But you could not resist to flaunt  
You had to have everybody know

It's like a slippery ice  
All magic comes with a price  
I warned you, dearie, it's all for you to decide!

So.... Do we have a deal?


	11. A Falling Star

He came to my life like a falling star  
So bright I thought he was the sun.  
We had so much, we went so far  
It was magic - wonderful and fun.  
  
But then he had to go and fade away  
Leaving only memories in grey.   
Life goes on, but I’m not downcast  
I look with smile at days that passed.

~Sebastian Moran


	12. Nostalgic over something that’s never been

He’s blinding me like the sun

Setting fire in my soul

Urging me to take a gun

Making me feel whole.

 

My shaking hand reaches out for him

Desperate to feel his touch

He’s so close and yet so dim

I live for him, I know this much.

 

He’ll never know, he’d never care

How much I love his sight

To say the words I do not dare

But in my dream I hold him tight

 

We kiss in the rain, our gazes meet

His lips are smiling and his eyes are gleam

Then I wake up, I cry, I face defeat,

Nostalgic over something that’s never been…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Grantaire's feelings for Enjolras


	13. I’m only kiddin’

So you look at me with your eyes sad  
And you obviously think that I’m mad  
When I say I want you to take a flight and jump  
It’s “I love you” that I really have in mind.  
  
So you frown now and you say I’m a fool.  
Well you have a point there, it’s not that cool  
But what I really mean is “I love you, dear”  
So forgive me that I’m so foolish and queer.  
  
I’m only kiddin, my love, I’m only kiddin  
In a world where we all get so serious  
I’m only kiddin, my love, I’m only kiddin.  
  
So you know now that you’re the world to me  
And you know now that you’re my sweet cup of tea.  
In a world where we all get so serious  
I’m only kiddin, my love, I’m only kiddin.   
  
Yes, in a world where we all get so serious  
I’m only kiddin, my love, I’m only kiddin…


	14. I Sit Across the Moonlit Path

I sit across the moonlit path where everything is calm  
And all I see is your face smiling back with charm

In the dark it all gets clear there’s light within my soul  
And I know now your smiling face will never let me go

It will be there when I am sad, when I feel down and low  
And comfort me forever like a falling snow

Why would I sigh?  
Why would I cry?

When you are there with me  
In my heart where you're supposed to be!


	15. The Blinded Fool

The blinded fool never shuts his mouth  
He keeps shouting till you’re on the ground  
He speaks without any doubt  
Of things he’s never seen around.  
  
His words cut you like a blade  
You start feeling small and silly  
His eyes piercing like a spade  
His blinded mind made of jelly.  
  
I thought one day you’ll realize  
The mistakes of your old shouting song  
But, alas, you’ll never hear my cries  
For you are always right and I am always wrong.


	16. The Magic of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My silly twin brother Richard stole my diary to write this here... for some reason... :/   
> ~ JM

When you open up your eyes in the morning  
All around you gives you a warning  
It's gonna be a day like any other  
Nothing ever changes; why do you even bother?

You try and find the magic that you believe is real  
All you get is everyday routine and reel  
So you start asking: Am I wrong?  
Or is the world that is more strong?

To you, my fellow wonderer I say  
Keep up your magic one more day!

For what comes next is always new  
And what life has in store for you  
Is so much more special than they think  
Is so much better! So don't shrink!

Lift your mind and set it free!  
Fly away and find your glee!  
It is a miracle you're here!  
It is a miracle, you hear?

Wait up and meet the future you  
To share a laugh or two  
About the days you had before  
When you were always patiently hoping for more...


End file.
